L'Annonciation version angélique (ou pas)
by laitue
Summary: Après avoir annoncé à Marie qu'elle allait mettre au monde le fils de Dieu, Gabriel revient faire son rapport. Et ses frères peuvent être fiers car tout s'est bien passé. Enfin les choses se sont peut-être un peu trop bien passées pour le Messager de Dieu pour que la situation soit au goût de ses chers frères. Cela dit avec Gabriel ils auraient dû s'y attendre. [Gabriel/Marie]


**Titre** : L'Annonciation version angélique (ou pas)  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Michael, Raphael, Naomi, Gabriel, (Marie[OC], Lucifer)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke  
**Rating** : T (pour cause de sous-entendus sexuels)  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté 31_Jours en réponse au théme « Virginité ». Au début c'était censé être un court texte crack mais ça a viré en OS long un peu guimauve puis plus ou moins angsty vers la fin. J'espère que Gabriel n'est pas trop OOC avec ce côté romantique/immature qui sort de je ne sais où. Et j'espère que le Gabriel/Marie n'est pas considéré comme du blasphème. ^^

* * *

Frappant négligemment sur le panneau d'un blanc immaculé tout en ouvrant la porte du bureau céleste de Naomi, Gabriel pénétra dans la pièce avant même d'y avoir été invité et adressa un signe victorieux à ses frères.

« Mission accomplie !  
\- Ça y est ? Tu lui as annoncé qu'elle porte le Fils de Dieu ?  
\- Ouais, c'est bon. Elle est au courant et totalement prête à nous pondre la petite merveille.  
\- Rassure moi, tu y a mis les formes tout de même ? demanda Raphael quelque peu agacé par le ton désinvolte de son cadet.  
\- Évidemment ! Le Messager de Dieu roula des yeux avant de réciter avec une pointe d'affectation : _Salut, pleine de grâce ! Ne craignez point, Marie, car vous avez trouvé grâce devant Dieu. Voici que vous concevrez, et vous enfanterez un fils, et vous lui donnerez le nom de Jésus. Il sera grand et sera appelé fils du Très-Haut ; le Seigneur Dieu lui donnera le trône de David son père ; il règnera éternellement sur la maison de Jacob, et son règne n'aura point de fin. Et blablabla...  
_\- C'est très bien Gabriel, le félicita Michael.  
\- Ouais. N'empêche que Papa aurait pu aller lui annoncer lui même qu'il l'a mise en cloque.  
\- Gabriel !  
\- Notre Père a des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec une de ces primates.  
\- Il a bien pris le temps de l'engrosser...  
\- Mais il ne peut passer son temps à apparaître à la vue de tous les humains ! renchéri Naomi. Surtout quand il n'a même pas eu le temps d'apparaitre devant tous ses enfants du Paradis.  
\- T'inquiètes pas sœurette ! Un jour il viendra te voir aussi, la rassura le plus jeune des archanges d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-compatissant. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il esquissa une moue dubitative avant d'ajouter : Peut-être même qu'il t'apportera deux, trois bibelots pour décorer et mettre un peu de couleurs dans ce guichet aseptisé qui te sert de bureau. Sérieusement tout ce blanc c'est d'un ennui ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de truc immaculé... »

Remarquant le froncement de sourcils des trois anges, Gabriel s'interrompit et grimaça, semblant hésiter à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Michael croisa les bras tandis que Raphael se pinça l'arête du nez en sentant poindre une migraine due à l'une des conneries de leur petit frère, déjà bien trop nombreuses à son goût.

« Gabriel. Qu'est ce que tu as magouillé encore ?  
\- Moi ?! Rien ! Je suis juste allé lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Comme prévu.  
\- Gabriel...  
\- Bon peut-être que les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait déroulées comme prévu mais franchement il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. C'est juste une toute petite, rikiki, minuscule broutille.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement ?  
\- Ben... Gabriel se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de leur adresser un sourire se voulant innocent. Vous y teniez tant que ça à cette histoire de virginité ?  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mais c'est pas vrai !  
\- Me dis pas que tu as couché avec elle ?!  
\- Non mais vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi s'exciter. Ce concept de virginité c'est totalement surfait.  
\- Gabriel ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!  
\- Je vous assure c'était pas du tout intentionnel au départ.  
\- Encore heureux !  
\- Et donc tu n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec elle mais en arrivant dans sa chambre tu t'es dis pourquoi pas en profiter maintenant que j'y suis...  
\- Mais non ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.  
\- Alors quoi ? C'était un accident peut-être ? Tu t'es pris les pieds dans le tapis en te matérialisant dans sa chambre et tu as atterri entre ses cuisses ? gronda Raphael d'un ton tout sauf amusé.  
\- Ah ah ! Elle est bonne ! Gabriel fit semblant de rire puis toussota. Reprenant son sérieux, il répondit : Donc voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'arrive dans sa chambre comme prévu, je lui explique que je suis un envoyé de Dieu venu lui apporter la parole divine et qu'elle n'a rien à craindre puis je commence mon speech. Et là dés qu'elle comprend qu'elle a été choisie pour porter l'enfant de Dieu, elle commence à flipper grave et elle se met à pleurer et à gémir que ce n'est pas possible, qu'elle ne peut pas être enceinte parce qu'elle est vierge, qu'elle ne veut pas donner naissance au fils de Dieu parce que c'est une tâche bien trop difficile pour elle, qu'elle est indigne de cet honneur, qu'elle est trop jeune, que personne ne la croira, que Joseph ne voudra plus jamais d'elle et qu'elle sera bannie du village... Enfin bref la panique totale. Du coup je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors j'essaye de la rassurer comme je pouvais.  
\- Et pour ça tu t'es senti obligé de coucher avec elle ?  
\- Mais non ! Laissez moi finir au moins ! Donc je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de la calmer et elle finit par arrêter de pleurer. Là je lui réexplique tout ce qu'elle a à savoir et je la rassure, puis on commence à bavarder, je lui raconte quelques plaisanteries pour la détendre...  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant tu sais, l'interrompit Michael.  
\- Ben elle était vraiment très mal. Je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça.  
\- Oui mais une fois qu'elle était calmée et qu'elle avait bien compris l'honneur qui lui était fait, tu pouvais partir. D'ailleurs tu devais partir.  
\- Mais elle avait l'air tellement déboussolée. On aurait dit un petit chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Face au regard insensible de sa fratrie, le Messager de Dieu laissa échapper un soupir désabusé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça ! J'étais censé faire quoi : lui annoncer qu'elle allait mettre au monde un morveux divin et me tirer tout de suite après ? Vu son état qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Les humains sont tellement fragiles et impressionnables. Si je n'avais pas pris de gants elle aurait pu paniquer après mon départ et faire une connerie. Et puis même sans ça, elle était vraiment angoissée, et il paraît que le stress c'est très mauvais pour les femmes enceintes.  
\- Ok. Toujours est-il que tu n'avais aucune raison de coucher avec elle.  
\- Oui je sais ! Et ce n'était pas prévu. Je suis juste resté à discuter avec elle, elle me racontait ses histoires de famille, elle m'a posé quelques questions sur notre Père – je ne lui ai rien dit de compromettant évidemment – je lui ai parlé de certains de mes tours... Sincèrement c'était plutôt sympa comme conversation. Elle est maligne cette fille, et elle a pas mal d'humour aussi. Je crois que je vois pourquoi Papa l'a choisie.  
\- Je suis ravi que tu te sois trouvé une confidente mais je ne vois pas le lien entre ces bavardages et votre partie de jambes en l'air.  
\- Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Gabriel en adressant un sourire moqueur à Raphael. Mais je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à m'apprécier un peu trop. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon charme fait des ravages.  
\- Tsss !  
\- Après je voulais rentrer mais elle m'a proposé de manger un morceau. Il y avait des pâtisseries au miel et ces délicieux petits gâteaux fourrés aux dattes. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Vous savez à quel point les humains sont doués pour tout ce qui tourne autour de la nourriture. Je suis sûr que si on leur laisse quelques petites centaines d'années ils seraient capable de nous inventer une multitude de friandises toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres.  
\- Gabriel, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser avec ton estomac, soupira Michael en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- En même temps, lorsqu'il pense avec autre chose apparemment ça ne lui réussit pas beaucoup plus, marmonna Naomi. »

Gabriel lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de poursuivre :

« Enfin bref après mangé, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je rentre mais elle m'a demandé de rester encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme qu'elle m'a dit. Elle avait l'air vraiment exténuée alors je ne voyais pas le problème à rester quelques minutes de plus. Et puis c'était plutôt agréable. On s'est installée sur sa couche pour bavarder encore un peu. On était bien à parler tranquillement. Elle sentait bon. Je crois que mon vaisseau a commencé à se sentir bien aussi. A un moment je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la rassurer un peu sur sa grossesse à venir. Et de fil en aiguille... »

Gabriel esquissa un sourire contrit en haussant les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Les trois autres anges échangèrent un regard désabusé. Raphael se frappa le front tandis que Michael, de plus en plus désespéré par le comportement de ses petits frères, secouait la tête. Derrière eux, Naomi fixait Gabriel d'un air atterré tout en se demandant s'il était possible que les archanges soient eux aussi soumis à la lobotomie.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !  
\- Comment on va rattraper ça ?  
\- Je crois que ça aurait été limite mieux si tu l'avais juste culbutée à la va-vite avant de lui faire ton annonce.  
\- Hé ! Je suis un gentleman moi ! s'exclama Gabriel, outré.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça avec les humains ! Et surtout tu n'as pas à coucher avec eux ! C'est une abomination !  
\- Je ne vois pas le problème. Après tout Papa nous a bien dit de les aimer.  
\- Mais pas comme ça !  
\- Si je comprends bien d'abord Luci s'est fait virer parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, et maintenant je me fais engueuler parce que je les aime trop. Il faudrait peut-être savoir ce que vous voulez.  
\- Je t'interdis de mêler Lucifer à cette histoire ! » gronda Michael, soudainement prêt à exploser de fureur.

Réalisant qu'il avait franchi la seule limite à ne pas dépasser, Gabriel baissa les yeux. Se mordant les lèvres il attendit un moment avant de laisser échapper un soupir :

« Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu peux. Michael ravala sa colère avec difficulté pour lui adresser un sourire indulgent. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des règles à respecter et des limites à ne pas franchir. Et coucher avec les humains ça ne se fait pas, c'est juste...  
\- … répugnant, souffla Raphael.  
\- … une infamie, continua Michael sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son frère. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous mélanger. Le résultat d'une telle union serait monstrueux.  
\- Je n'espérais pas qu'il y aurait un quelconque résultat à notre petite coucherie. C'était juste un peu de sexe. En plus elle était déjà enceinte quand vous m'avez envoyé la voir donc je risquais difficilement d'aggraver sa situation.  
\- D'accord mais il est hors de question que tu recommences.  
\- J'ai compris : plus de sexe avec les humains. Gabriel pris un air songeur avant d'ajouter avec une très légère touche d'appréhension : Mais plus de sexe du tout ? Genre plus jamais du tout ? Même avec des anges ou d'autres entités dignes de nous ?  
\- Non Gabriel. Michael soupira, à bout de force. Plus jamais de sexe. Ce genre de chose ne nous est pas destiné. On est au dessus de tout ça.  
\- Mouais... Je crois qu'on s'est fait baisés dans cette histoire. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.  
\- Gabriel...  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Le benjamin des archanges se passa la main dans les cheveux. Et du coup pour cette histoire de virginité ?  
\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir arranger ça. Naomi ?  
\- Je vais trouver un moyen pour éviter d'ébruiter cette affaire. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à gérer si les choses en restent là.  
\- Parfait. Maintenant Gabriel tu veux bien nous laisser ? Nous étions en train de travailler sur un autre projet.  
\- Et comme en plus tu nous donnes d'avantage de boulot.  
\- Oh fallait me le dire si je dérangeais, répliqua le Messager de Dieu en se tournant vers Raphael en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Gabriel, on se verra tout à l'heure. S'il te plait.  
\- Ouais, j'ai compris. »

Michael laissa échapper un soupir lorsque leur petit frère sortit en claquant la porte du bureau. Se massant les tempes, il ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir un instant. C'est alors que la voix de Naomi interrompit ses réflexions.

« Sans vouloir me montrer désobligeante, il devient de plus en plus ingérable.  
\- C'est gentil de le faire remarquer mais on s'en était déjà rendu compte. Rapahel esquissa une grimace. Faut croire que la Chute de Lucifer lui a fait plus de mal que ce qu'on pensait.  
\- Il finira par s'en remettre, répondit Michael peu convaincu par ses propres propos. En attendant il faut qu'on règle ce problème rapidement.  
\- Tout sera fini avant même que cette histoire n'ait pu s'ébruiter. Au besoin on pourra convaincre les prophètes de fignoler leurs évangiles.  
\- Parfait.  
\- Et pour Gabriel on fait quoi ?  
\- Gabriel on l'empêche de retourner sur terre, marmonna Michael dans un soupir. Vu comme il a l'air de s'y plaire, la prochaine fois qu'il y met les pieds on risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. »


End file.
